


Date With The Night

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates are full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pivlywhip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pivlywhip).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles; first date

Derek’s first surprise of the evening is tossing Stiles the keys to the Camaro.

“Really?” Stiles smiles, his mouth pulled into a blinding grin.

“Really,” Derek smiles softly. “I trust you.”

Stiles coughs awkwardly to hide the flush in his cheeks and hopes Derek doesn’t notice how fast his heart is beating.

“Trust me enough to pick the movie?”

“Don’t push it.”

Stiles grins, he thinks he could get the hang of this dating thing.


End file.
